herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Heropedia:Sandbox
Timeline:Von Nebula *Von Ness transforms into an ebony behemoth and acquires the Black Hole Orb Staff *Von Nebula recruits Meltdown, XPlode, Corroder, Thunder, and Vapour as his henchbots *William Furno is created in the Assembly Tower and has a spectacular Hero Core initial charge *XPlode and Rotor attack a C-4000 shipment, but Hero Factory Alpha Team fight them off *Preston Stormer takes William Furno, Natalie Breez, and Mark Surge on a training mission, only for XPlode and Rotor to reappear at a Lemus 2 Explosives Plant; the team manages to capture Rotor, and XPlode flees *Mak Megahertz broadcasts his first Hero Factory FM podcast, interviewing Alpha Team on past missions *The second podcast airs, in which William Furno is interviewed while in a training simulation of Fabulox 18 *Preston Stormer and William Furno are dispatched to an alien swamp world to stop a rampaging giant insect *The third episode of Hero Factory FM airs *Corroder attacks a construction site, trapping Dunkan Bulk under a load of metal girders *William Furno fights Corroder off, and Bulk is excavated from the rubble *In the fourth episode of Hero Factory FM, Zed Clickstart is wounded while reporting on Gamma Team's battle with a horde of villains *Preston Stormer and the rookies travel to Metron City, where they encounter and apprehend an apparently insane Chief Drax; Meltdown appears and hits Stormer with acid, promptly leaving after this *Chief Drax and Preston Stormer are investigated, and it is revealed that Meltdown's acid contains nanobots which can corrupt a robot's systems; Stormer goes berserk and escapes the Hero Factory *Hero Factory FM's fifth podcast features Duece Carter and Oscar Flint *Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk, Natalie Breez, and Mark Surge recover an "antidote" to the nanobots from Lunar Tratix *William Furno tracks Preston Stormer to the middle of Makuhero City, where they do battle; Furno triumphs and brings Stormer back to Hero Factory, where he is cured *Gargantuan Smash joins with opera singer Lydia Zehula to create an artistic duo *The Hero Factory Fan Club climbs the Hero Factory in a major breach of security *Hero Factory FM episode six interviews the Hero Factory Fan Club *Episode seven of Hero Factory FM features Zed Clickstart being savaged by the Acid Snake of Videon, and Mak is de-atomized by a prototype device *In the eighth installment of Hero Factory FM, Mak interviews Tibor Terrell about Hero Factory: The Musical *Von Nebula and his crew successfully raid the Deltari Quadrant *The ninth episode of Hero Factory FM features Hero Factory Recon Team agent Smith, who brings in the mission files on Von Nebula and his crew *Alpha Team is sent to New Stellac City to investigate a meteorite; Corroder and Thunder emerge from the crater and do battle with them *The rookie team is sent to aid Alpha Team, but XPlode and Meltdown arrive as they do *Von Nebula appears in the sky and disarms the Heroes; while Furno and Stormer battle the villain, the rest of the Heroes capture his henchbots *Preston Stormer makes an official announcement to the public, regarding William Furno and his skill Hero Factory Heroes Heroes are a special type of Robot mass-produced by the Hero Factory to fight crime, avert disasters and save lives. History The first Heroes were created by Akiyama Makuro some 100 years ago. Since then, over 100,000 have been produced, with the number rising every day. Heroes have saved countless lives and apprehended countless villains, saving the galaxy more than once. Design Each Hero is designed using a unique blueprint, but all contain a Hero Core, which powers them and contains their personality. Heroes' boots contain Anti-Gravity Rings and jets, and their helmets are equipped with cameras and communications equipment. Known Heroes *'Ted Blakespear' - a male Hero, leader of Sierra Team *'Emmeline Blast' - a female Hero, veteran of many missions *'Natalie Breez' - a female Hero, member of Alpha Team *'Rosalie Brisk' - a female Hero, member of Rho 3 Team *'Dunkan Bulk' - a male Hero, member of Alpha Team *'Nate Burgis' - a male Hero, tactician of Sierra Team *'Duece Carter' - a male Hero, veteran of many missions *'Michael Crisp' - a male Hero, member of Rho 3 Team *'Gil Driver' - a male Hero, member of Epsilon 4 Team *'Kelly Deep' - a female Hero, member of Rho 3 Team *'Rachel Dodge' - a female Hero, leader of Zed 4 Team *'Bart Ellorie' - a male Hero, weapons-master of Sierra Team *'Nathan Evo' - a male Hero, recently upgraded to 2.0 status *'Matthew Flare' - a male Hero, member of Zed 4 Team *'Matthew Flash' - a male Hero, leader of Rho 14 Team *'Oscar Flint' - a male Hero, veteran of many missions *'Felonius Fox' - a male Hero, rumored to be working with Recon Team *'Lily Fox' - a female Hero, member of Zed 4 Team *'William Furno' - a male Hero, member of Alpha Team *'Peter Grate' - a male Hero, member of Epsilon 4 Team *'Ian Grey' - a male Hero, member of Zed 4 Team *'Maximus '- a male Hero, built for strength *'Sam Mercury' - a female Hero, leader of a Hero Team *'Geneva Mills' - a female rookie, member of Mu 19 Team *'Von Ness' - a male rookie, who fled the Hero Factory and became Von Nebula *'Julius Nex' - a male Hero, recently upgraded to 2.0 status *'Lanford Puck' - a male Hero, leader of Epsilon 4 Team *'Hailey Quick' - a female Hero, member of Rho 14 Team *'Emma Sage' - a female Hero, leader of Mu 19 Team *'Neko Scott' - a male rookie, member of Mu 19 Team *'"Smith"' - a member of Recon Team, real name unknown *'Nate Slick' - a male rookie, member of Mu 19 Team *'Nathan Slick' - a male Hero, member of Delta 9 Team *'Veronica Sprint' - a female Hero, leader of a Hero Team *'Jimi Stringer' - a male Hero, member of Alpha Team *'Preston Stormer '- a male Hero, leader of Alpha Team *'Mark Surge' - a male Hero, member of Alpha Team *'Maddison Swift' - a female Hero, member of Rho 14 Team *'Thresher' - a male Hero, leader of a Hero Team *'Chris Trident' - a male Hero, member of Sierra Team *'Lucas Valor' - a male Hero, leader of Delta 9 Team *'Virginia Wake' - a female Hero, veteran of many missions *'Emily Wise' - a female Hero, member of Delta 9 Team *'Azar Wright' - a male Hero, member of Epsilon 4 Team *'Eric Zeal' - a male Hero, leader of Zed 4 Team *'Janey Zero' - a female Hero, leader of a Hero Team The Makuhero Star The Makuhero Star is a newspaper that was supplied with the September/October Lego Club Magazine. Article Summaries Von Nebula's Earth invasion plan thwarted Though Von Nebula's amassed army invaded and enslaved Earth, Hero Factory arrived and, with Earth's forces, fought back and defeated the villains. Von Nebula himself fled into unknown regions. The Hero Factory is remaining to clean up the mess. Makuhero City worker reports monster beetles; Hero Factory called in as panic spreads Mr. RZ 320T Grinder encountered monster beetles while working in the sewage systems; the Hero Factory has been called in to apprehend the beetles and return them to their home planet. Preston Stormer to receive Bravery Award for services to people of Earth The Queen has invited Alpha Leader Preston Stormer to Buckingham Palace to receive the Bravery Award in his battle against Von Nebula. Makuhero FC go top as Furno scores last-minute scorcher Thanks to William Furno and Brian Blaster's amazing goal and their win against the Nagashi Raiders, their team - the Makuhero FC - is currently five points ahead of all other teams. Furno ends speculation and signs new three-year deal William Furno has signed in for another three years on the Makuhero FC, to the delight of team manager Sir Alex Ferrous and many fans. The newspaper also contains advertisements, among them ones for the Hero Factory, a vacation on Venus, and Proton Stormer and Sons. Mhs 1.png|Page 1: Von Nebula's Earth Invasion Plan Thwarted Mhs 2.png|Page 2: Monster Beetle Reports Mhs 3.png|Page 3: Advertisements Mhs 4.png|Page 4: Furno Scores in Soccer Hero Factory (Organization) "'' ''The heroes created here may be made of metal and powered by Hero Cores, but their bravery and skill are second to none. Regardless of the danger, they go forth to do battle with the villains that would bring destruction to innocent worlds." '' -- Akiyama Makuro The '''Hero Factory' is an organization dedicated to protecting the universe from threats. History The concept of the Hero Factory was created by Akiyama Makuro, who felt the need for a force of good within the universe. Heroes have since been created and sent throughout the universe. Design and Infrastructure Each Hero is designed using a unique blueprint and is brought to life through a Hero Core, which powers them and grants them their personality. Their feet contain devices such as jets and Anti-Gravity Rings, and their helmets are equipped with cameras and broadcasting gear. Heroes are regularly outfitted with new armor either in design or based on their threat. The Hero Factory is entirely devoted to fixing threats in the universe, from fighting villains to stopping disasters. Heroes are usually assigned to teams, as this ensures a higher success rate. Rookies are typically assigned to more advanced teams in order to gain experience. The Hero Factory is contacted by either ringing their phone number and being put through to the Call Center, or emailing a message to them. Biography A rookie hero bought a group of deactivated bots into the Makuhero University Research Facility. When the scientists were hooking them up to diagnostic machines they reactivated. The rookie managed to once again deactivated them, so that the research team could continue their work. Later on, Raven Su believed she had found something that could tell the Hero Factory why Dunkan Bulk had deactivated for no reason. The rookie hero then went back to see what it is and it turned out that the bots are actually Makuhero City citizens that have been affected by a nano virus. The rookie took this information back to the Hero Factory and had Bulk scanned so that he would not again fall victim to the virus. Appearance Raven Su is tall, thin, and wears a light blue dress. She also has long, silver hair. Appearances *''Mission: Von Nebula'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Minion Bot 17 Minion Bot 17 is one of Von Nebula's henchbots. Biography When a rookie hero was dispatched on a mission involving Hero Pods, Von Nebula ordered Minion Bot 17 to kill the hero. The henchbot tried telling Von Nebula that it was its' birthday, but "The Mastermind" wouldn't listen. Appearances *''Mission: Von Nebula'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Daniella Capricorn Daniella Capricorn is a female Robot living in Makuhero City and a member of the Hero Factory staff. Biography While on a mission, a rookie hero received a message from Daniella Capricorn telling them that Dunkan Bulk had somehow shut down. She told the hero that Bulk was helping her with her investigations, when the citizens turned out to be bots, and overwhelmed them. Daniella Capricorn then helped the rookie hero take Bulk back to the Hero Factory. Later on, Raven Su, a leading scientist at the Makuhero University Research Facility, believed she had discovered the reason for Bulk's malady, a particularly nasty nano virus. Appearance Daniella Capricorn is tall, thin, and wears a white dress. She also has long, silver hair. Appearances *''Von Nebula (Episode)'' *''Mission: Von Nebula'' (Non-Canonical Appearance)